Epsilon
King Epsilon, also known as #75 or Android 75, serves as Parallel Earth's Protector and King after the death of Cell Creation It's unknown when human Epsilon was born. But it's been rumored that he was about 38 during the time of his assimilation into Android 13's army. He along with many other humans were hollowed out by 13's soldiers, their organs replaced with advanced cybernetics. The only thing organic left on these new androids were their skin, and their human brain. Betrayal and Ascension After being transformed into an Android, Android 75 was forced by 13 to commit unspeakable atrocities by his master. Burning down insubordinate villages, genocide, and many more unthinkable acts. During his time as a soldier, he befriended his siblings, Androids Android 14 and Android 15. Though they were completely mechanical, they to felt like what they were doing was wrong. When Epsilon couldn't take it anymore, he lashed out at his master with the help of 14 and 15, he took the fight directly to Cell's general. Android 13 decimated all three rebellious androids. Desperate, he absorbed the parts of his siblings before 13 could, becoming Super Android 75, a hulking grey skinned beast, powerful often to destroy 13. With Android 13 dead, he then challenged Cell in a one on one fight. The battle lasted for hours, as both sides were beginning to become exhausted. Using a new technique he picked up along the journey, he unleashed all his energy in a power new move known as Ki Exhaust. Cell was completely vaporized by 75, and with no one to succeed Cell, 75 (Now calling himself Epsilon) took the empty throne of Earth. With an army of Androids and Bio Androids, King Epsilon vows to protect the remaining humans on Earth till his dying breath. He also married a beautiful red headed girl named Gini. Shortly after they had a son, Prince Hazel. The Meta Cooler Invasion King Epsilon's rule wasn't a peaceful era for Earth. Several warlords noted Earth's vulnerability, and sought to claim the helpless planet as prize. The first of these invaders were remnants of Frieza's long dead empire. Next were a group of Super Namekians calling themselves the "Universal Warriors". But by far the worse invasion was brought on by a being known as Meta Cooler. Meta Cooler used what called the Big Geti Star to absorb the power of Earth. This invasion lasted for 6 years, until Epsilon defeated Meta Cooler by absorbing some of the Big Geti Star into his left arm. With this new power, he defeated the remaining Meta Cooler's left on Earth. Departure After 14 years of strong leadership, Epsilon left Earth to his son, Prince Hazel. He may have protected Earth, but what about other Earth's who needed strong guidance. He left Earth in search of a way out of our universe, and found a way in the form of a mysterious rift between dimensions. Powers and Abilities * 3D Scan Mode * Finger Beam * Android Barrier * Instant Transmission * Flight * Energy Attacks * Ki Absorption * Ki Exhaust: An ability where Epsilon can use his stored energy as a deadly energy explosion. Though he only uses this ability with very small amounts of Ki, if he were to use this ability to it's maximum potential, they results could be cataclysmic * Energy Balls * Arm Manipulation: During his fight with Meta Cooler, King Epsilon absorbed some of Cooler's power into his left arm. With this new found power, Epsilon can manipulate the structure of his arm into anything he likes. Projectile weapons, spear, and other blunts objects. Though during fights, he likes to morph his arm into a sword. Super Android 75 When he absorbed his brothers during his fight with Android 13, he unlocked his most powerful and devastating form yet: the mighty Super Android 75. In this form, the handsome King Epsilon is transformed into a massive hulking beast with dark grey skin, dark green hair, and yellow eyes. With this form, he was able to defeat any foe that stood against him. While as Super Android 75, the longer he fights in this form, the stronger he becomes. Theoretically, if he were to stay in this form forever, he could become one of the Multiverse's strongest warriors. Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by MasteroftheWastes